To support bevel pinion shafts in axle drives of motor vehicles, especially in rear axle drives, classically conical roller bearings or angular ball bearings in an O-arrangement are used. By way of example, reference is made to JP 06-323329 A. These bearing arrangements are mounted with pretensioning and offer favorable radial and axial fixing of the pinion shaft.
Another bearing arrangement of a bevel pinion shaft is known from JP 2003-166627. To support the shaft two ball bearings and one cylindrical roller bearing are used here. The bearings are located next to one another, partially spaced apart from one another by spacer sleeves.
Fundamentally bearing assemblies can also be used which have two radial bearings which are spaced apart from one another and two axial bearings which are spaced apart from one another according to the initially mentioned type.
Examples of the latter construction are known for the most varied applications from DE 68 201 C, WO 02/48560 A1, DE 1 239 542 C, DE-AS 16 25 610, DE 14 16 695 U, U.S. Pat. No. 675,618, U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,724, DE 37 32 730 C2, JP 2003-166626 A, JP 2003-166627 and DE 18 36 077 U.
Existing bearing assemblies, depending on the construction, have more or less high friction losses so that the efficiency of the bearing arrangement is not always optimum; in part not inconsiderable heating of the bearing assembly in operation occurs. Furthermore, depending on the design a certain wear occurs which is undesirable. Depending on the indicated parameters partially adverse effects on oil ageing and the service life of the bearing assembly arise.
It is desirable to reduce the indicated disadvantages by developing the known bearing assemblies.